Tiki Ambrose
Tiki Ambrose is a member of the Silver Dragon guild. He is one of the higher level mages in the guild, being highly proficient in his two magics: Sand Magic and Nectar Magic. He is on a team (name TBA) with Nyss Hanabira. Appearance Tiki is kind of short for his age, standing at 5'5. With his short height, he could easily be confused for a young teen. And the fact that he looks a little younger than he actually is doesn't help. Tiki's face is youthful, with tanned skin. His hair is golden, with the bangs swept to the left side of his face. He has dark brown eyes. Tiki's normal attire is light desert robes. He wears a light brown robe with a darker neckline, reaching his feet as normal desert travellers clothing does. Over it, he wears a dark brown vest. Tiki's footwear is brown sandals. Personality (This is just a rough version of Tiki's personality that I posted on another site. I'll be re-writing it soon, but I want to post it here just so I can find it easily, since his personality really hasn't changed much since his original draft.) Tiki's personality contrasts that of his brash and reckless friend, Ayden. He's calm, level-headed and thinks about things before doing them. He's more considerate about people's feelings than Ayden is, and it often is thought that curse words aren't even in his vocabulary. But when Tiki is mad, he can swear just as much as his partner does. He gets mad when he sees things like bullying, abuse or people trying to steal his weapon. This actually gives him quite a short fuse, in all actuality, as there are a lot of things that can anger him. But normally, he is a patient and collected individual, one who prefers to have a well-developed plan before doing something. Running into things without a plan of action is one of Tiki's biggest pet peeves, and seeing people do that really puts him off. Having common sense is something he values, and he will try to help people to get it. It's a wonder that he became friends with Ayden so easily, because they're more or less opposites. This actually shows a tolerant side to Tiki, because he hasn't left Ayden at all. Backstory TBA Synopsis TBA Magic and Abilities Magic '''Sand Magic: '''The magic that Tiki uses most often in combat. (More detail TBA.) '''Nectar Magic: '''An exclusive magic that only Tiki appears to have. (More once I finish developing the magic and make a page.) Natural Abilities TBA Trivia * Like Nyss, Tiki was originally a Dragon Slayer. Then I decided I made too many DS OCs that were main characters who appeared all the time in every arc of my fanfic, so I decided to take away Tiki's Slayer magic. * When Tiki was a Dragon Slayer, he was partnered with my first OC, Ayden the Dark Dragon Slayer. That's why there are lots of mentions of Ayden up there. Now that he's not Ayden's partner anymore, I'll be editing all that out. * Tiki is one of my only OCs who hasn't changed much from his original draft. * As mentioned on Nyss' page, the name for Silver Dragon might change at some point. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Verity's Stuff